Krunk vs. Cynder
Krunk from Dexter's Laboratory (Bloodstar22) takes on Cynder of Skylanders (Joshuakrasinski) in the Second Round of the Silent Night Tournament. Introduction A few days after the confrontation with Sly Cooper, Cynder was sitting recovering from her fight as a friend, Spyro stops by. Spyro: Hey Cynder, are you feeling better. Cynder: Somewhat. I just feel a little sore. Spyro: Well I don’t like you being cooped up in the room. Why don’t we walk and chat. Cynder knew she wanted to rest but also was interested in some time outside. Cynder: Okay I will go. Spyro: Excellent. Let us go. The two were in a greener part of the skylands enjoying a lunch together. The plan was going well until a purple man crashed onto the floating island. Krunk: Krunk must find two dragons. Ah, Krunk found them. Major Glory: Excellent. Grab them. Spyro: You don’t go interrupt our picnic. The purple dragon then started to give chase to the two justice friends of Krunk. This left him and Cynder left on the floating island. Krunk: Krunk says it looks like its you and me. Cynder: Why do people have to interrupt plans? This is lower than Kaos shenanigans. HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Clevesko - Spag Hetti) Krunk leaped towards the dark dragon as he created a crater on the floating island. Cynder was able to take flight to avoid the attack all together. Cynder then nose dived and charged at Krunck and tried to shoot him, but Krunck caught the fireball in his hands. Krunk: Krunk tosses you fireball now. Krunk is disappointed. Krunk then shot the blast backed but Cynder was able to roll out of the way. Cynder then casts a curse at the purple brute, damaging Krunk as he is surrounded by hazardous ghosts for a few seconds. Krunk began to cough like it was mustard gas as Cynder closes the difference and begins to attack him with black lightning. This stunned him, leaving a tail swing to the ground. The blade Cynder had came crashing down towards Krunck. When Krunck recovered from the electric shock, he was meet with a hit to the face with dark energy. Cynder then tried to beat Krunck multiple times in the head with multiple attacks. Krunk: Krunk has had enough. Krunk angry!! Krunk then jumped off the floating island and was charging towards Cynder. Cynder then flew into the air and dashed forward in her shadow form. Several ghost were summoned in her wake and flew quickly at the justice friend. Just as he was about to hit Cynder the ghosts grabbed him and held him stood. Krunk: Krunk demands you to let go! Cynder: Sorry not going to happen. Cynder then charged up her breath and prepared to shoot. After Krunk struggles some more, Cynder then shoot a stream of electricity at Krunk. This hit Kunk in the back of the head and returned to the dark dragon as health. Even though it hit him in the back of the head, he didn’t feel it as he broke out of the grasp and charged toward Cynder. Krunk infuses his body with energy and blasts Cynder, causing her to crash into the ground as she then struggles to get up. Krunk then walks closer and grabs Cynder by her legs. Cynder: Oww. Mercy! Krunk: Krunk sees no mercy, but Krunk sees painful end for you! Krunk was about to rip Cynder into two when a shadow appeared. Spyro was charging towards the Justice Friend member as he tried to ram him. However was punched away by Krunk. Even with a few hits that Spyro did land, had no effect on him. All of a sudden Major Glory kicked the purple dragon to the ground. Major Glory: Let’s finish this dragon one and for all Krunck. Krunk: Krunck Yes! Cynder: Don’t you dare!!! Cynder then flies up as Krunk starts to get up and create a tornado. Krunk then tries to charge the tornado at the dark dragon. However when the justice friends got close, Cynder brings a giant lightning blast down from the sky, zapping Krunk and the rest of the Justice friends. K.O. Cynder then heads towards Spyro as he is slowly getting up. Spyro: Glad you did that. Thought I was a goner. Cynder: Don’t sweat it. Consider it even. Spyro: Let’s get out of here before they get up. Cynder: Agreed. The two dragons fly away as the unconscious bodies of the justice friends are stacked on top of each other. The tv screen is then turned off as Dexter is at a shock. Dexter: What the ... Results Winning Combatant: Krunk: 14 Cynder: 14 John1Thousand: I do not like both of these series, but I hate Purple Hulk knock-offs. You can now join The Amazing Bulk in the list of knockoffs that are eliminated.- Cynder Winning Method: K.O.: 9 Death: 5 Details Follow Cynder’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights